256 (City of London) Field Hospital
| branch = *Royal Army Medical Corps | type = Field Ambulance Field Hospital | role = Medical Support | size = Regiment | command_structure = 47th (2nd London) Division 2nd Medical Brigade | garrison = London | nickname = 4 London Field Ambulance 256 Field Hospital | battles = World War I World War II | website = 256 Field Hospital }} The 256th (City of London) Field Hospital is one of the oldest medical units of the British Army's Royal Army Medical Corps, tracing their history back to the 4th London Field Ambulance formed in 1908. After seeing service in both World War I and World War II, the regiment continues to serve within the City of London. History In 1907, Secretary of State for War Richard Haldane announced a series of reforms, which would affect mostly the Volunteers and Yeomanry. These two groups were merged to form the "Territorial Force". On 1 April 1908, the force was born. These reforms created fourteen divisions, fourteen mounted brigades, and coastal defence groups. As part of these reforms, all of the volunteer battalions were renamed to lose their "volunteer" title and gain regional or regular titles. Following these sets of reforms, the 4th London Field Ambulance was formed from the Woolwich Companies, Volunteer Medical Staff Corps. Following the formation of the Territorial Force, the 47th (2nd London) Division was formed, and the regiment assigned to the Royal Army Medical Corps group within the division. After being brought up to strength the regiment had the following structure; * Regimental Headquarters, The School of Ambulance Woolwich * A Section, Woolwich * B Section, Erith * C Section, Dartford * Transportation Section, Woolwich World War I Following mobilisation each regiment had the following organisation; * Regimental Headquarters (including the regimental corps of drums band) * Advanced Dressing Station – maintained 10 stretcher bearers plus drivers and wagon orderlies * Main Dressing Station – supported by drivers and wagon orderlies * Regimental Aid Post – maintained 22 stretcher bearers * 2 Collecting Posts – maintained 22 stretcher bearers each 1/4th London Field Ambulance Following general mobilisation, the 1st line regiment moved to St Albans within the same unit. By 8 March 1915, the regiment was moved to France and based in Béthune where they were joined volunteers from the 2nd line regiment. By 9 May the regiment was involved in the Battle of Aubers Ridge where they saw service supporting troops returning from service on the front. By the 15th the regiment was based in Chapelle St Roch where they participated in the minor allied victory of the Battle of Festubert. On 25 May the regiment moved to Loos where they helped in the Battle of Loos which was the first allied battle which attempted to break the front-line stalemate. The regiment later took part in the Actions of the Hohenzollern Redoubt which would be a British defeat within a larger British victory. Forces War Records|website=www.forces-war-records.co.uk|access-date=2019-10-31}} On 21 May 1916, the ambulance took part in the pivotal Battle of Vimy Ridge which resulted in a British defensive victory during a major German operation. During late summer of 1916 the British army moved to the area around the Somme where they consolidated for a possible massive assault on the German lines, this became known as the Battle of the Somme where tanks were used for the first time during combat. The regiment also saw service during the later Battle of Flers–Courcelette. Following the end of this engagement the regiment moved south to the "High Wood" or Bois des Fourcaux where the regiment assisted in the 47th (2nd London) Division during the Battle of Flers–Courcelette where they were assisted by tanks of the 1st Battalion, Heavy Branch Royal Machine Gun Corps later the 1st Royal Tank Regiment. On 1 October the regiment moved north to the town of Feucourt l'Abbaye where they assisted the Fourth Army's HQ during the later stages of the Battle of the Somme. The regiment also took part in the later Battle of the Transloy Ridges. On 7 November the regiment moved slightly north to take part in the late stages of the Battle of the Somme during the Attacks on the Butte de Warlencourt. Following their involvement in the latter stages of the Battle of the Somme, the regiment moved north to the town of White Chateau where they took part in the Battle of Messines which would collapse the French troop's morale leading to many mutinies and revolts. A month later, in July, the regiment was based in Westouter where they took part in the dual Third Battle of Ypres and Battle of Pilckem Ridge where the regiment again assisted the Fifth Army during the operations to take the ridge. By 18 August the regiment moved north-west to Westhoek where they participated in the later stages of the battle. In September the regiment joined the I Anzac Corps and relieved the 25th Division where they participated in the subsequent battles and actions. By 28 November the regiment was again moved south to the area around Bourlon Wood which proved to be an inconclusive battle with resulted in taking an important railway which was one of the major junctions for the supply of the Hindenburg Line. The regiment continued to be stationed in this area during the subsequent counter-attack. In 1918 the regiment saw more service, first during the Battle of St. Quentin as a result of the German Spring Offensive becoming known as Operation Michael, which saw the largest artillery bombardment of the war. During this time the regiment was re-attached to the Fifth Army and based around Marcoing. On 24 March the regiment moved west to the town of Rocquigny where they supported the British army's rearguard following their withdrawal during the end of Operation Michael. Following this withdrawal, the regiment along with the army started becoming increasingly dis-organised. The regiment continued to move west to the south of Aveluy where they held a defensive position during the Battle of Ancre which caused the ending of Operation Michael. Following their defensive victory the regiment was ordered south-west to Bray-sur-Somme where they continued to hold a defensive position which became known as the Battle of Albert. The result of this battle was the start of the end for the war moving the tide of war in the allies favour. After these battles the regiment moved east to Maurepas where they were able to stop the German Spring Offensive causing a hold-off during the Second Battle of Bapaume. By 2 October the regiment moved north-west to Aubers Ridge where the regiment was part of the initial movement east during the Final Advance in Artois. The regiment continued to move east where they took part in the Final Advance in Artois and Flanders in Lille. After moving to Lille the regiment was told that the 1918 Armistice with Germany was announced, thus ending the war. After the announcement of the end of the war, the regiment moved back to London where it was placed in suspended animation. 2/4th London Field Ambulance After general mobilisation was called the 4th London Field Ambulance formed a 2nd line regiment based in Chelsea where they joined the 179th Brigade. On 4 January 1915 the regiment moved to Dorking where they continued to train and get prepared to possibly move overseas. By March the regiment was in Watford and then to Saffron Walden. In 1916 the regiment was based in Sutton Veny where they were told they were to mobilise and be prepared to move to France. On 22 June the regiment embarked for France where they arrived to Ecoivres near the Vimy Ridge. After moving the Arras area the regiment was assigned to the area north of the town, where there was especially fierce fighting. Following their arrival, the French suffered some 150,000 casualties in the area while trying to take the Vimy Ridge. On 21 May the British forces experienced some 2,450 casualties, the regiment then saw service on the front-line for the first time. Following their involvement in the battle, the regiment moved to Maizières where they took part in the Battle of the Somme and on 28 June the regiment moved to Ecoivres. While being based in the area the regiment was tasked to support the 179th Brigade and 180th Brigade through their advanced regimental aid post and Collecting posts. During mid-1916 the regiment received orders to move south to Marseille where they have transported aboard HMS Transylvania headed for Salonika. After moving to Greece the regiment was assigned to the 60th (2/2nd London) Division in preparation for operations on the Bulgarian Front. After arriving the regiment saw about four months of relative quiet and relaxation, which just a few raids from the enemies. During this time the allied armies prepared for an attack against the Bulgarians by the area of Lake Doiran near the Greece/Macedonia/Bulgaria border. Between 24 April and 22 May, the regiment saw service in the subsequent actions in the area, which came to be known as the Battle of Doiran. During this battalion, the allies lost many men with little to show in return. In late November the regiment moved to the area where they were happy to find that the railways in the area were modern and very easily accessible, which made transporting injured soldiers very easy. Between 30 June and 4 July 1918 the regiment was broken up, where it was finally demobilised and disbanded. Postwar In 1920, following the disbandment of the Territorial Force and subsequent re-formation of the new Territorial Army the regiment was re-formed as the 4th London Field Ambulance and two years later re-named as the 140th (County of London) Field Ambulance. Following its reformation the regiment was assigned to the also recently reformed 44th (Home Counties) Division and based at the Duke of York's Headquarters. There does not seem to be any records to sources available to see what division/assignments the regiment had, but it did see service in the following; North African Campaign, Operation Husky, and the Allied invasion of Italy. Modern day In 1945 all territorial units were placed in suspended animation, and in 1947 the Territorial Army was re-formed. Following this re-formation the regiment was reformed as the 47th (Home Counties) Field Ambulance later being re-named as the 47th (Godalming) Field Ambulance. In 1958 the TA went through some major re-organisations with the regiment amalgamating with the 131st (Home Counties) Field Ambulance to become the new 47th (Home Counties) Field Ambulance. In 1966, the TA went through a major re-organisation and many reductions, becoming the Territorial and Army Volunteer Reserve, as a result, the regiment was renamed as the 221st (Surrey) Field Dressing Station, then becoming a field ambulance again in 1969. In 1992 the major Options for Change reforms were announced with many units being disbanded or amalgamated. As a result of this the regiment amalgamated with the other home counties units, 217th (London) General Hospital and 257th (Southern) General Hospital to form the new larger 256th (London) Field Hospital, later being re-named as the 256th (City of London) Field Hospital in 1996. In 2005, the regiment joined 2nd Medical Brigade. References Category:Regiments of the British Army Category:Regiments of the British Army in World War II Category:Regiments of the British Army in World War I Category:Units of the Royal Army Medical Corps Category:Military units and formations established in 1908 Category:Military units and formations established in 1920 Category:Military units and formations established in 1947 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1919 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1945 Category:Medical and health organisations based in London Category:Hospitals in London